


A Dance with a Dragon

by antiv3nomarts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Needles, Original Character(s), Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiv3nomarts/pseuds/antiv3nomarts
Summary: The slow song faded in the cavern, and a faster tune picked up. He took me in again and the dance continued. He was exciting and alluring. Or at least, he would have been, had I not been dancing with a dragon in his lair. Everyone knows entering an old one’s home is a death wish, unless you’re me, and you’re just an idiot.This idiot, however, had a plan.





	A Dance with a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged them, but warning for:  
> \- death  
> \- needles

“Where did you learn to dance?”

“I’ve been here for longer than your living kin, boy. Of course I know how to dance.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Pain shot through my toes. “Ow, okay!”

The slow song faded in the cavern, and a faster tune picked up. He took me in again and the dance continued. He was exciting and alluring. Or at least, he would have been, had I not been dancing with a dragon in his lair. Everyone knows entering an old one’s home is a death wish, unless you’re me, and you’re just an idiot.

This idiot, however, had a plan.

Our dance continued, fast and flowing and unstoppable. Every move we made, I could see the firelight glint off his golden gown. He looked amazing, his hair shorn short but somehow still flowing, his hands rough and calloused. No, stop that, no sympathizing with the enemy. I caught a glimpse of his eyes looking right at mine. He smirked.

“Getting distracted, lad? Careful, you don’t want to end up like your brother.” I seethed but somehow, my face stayed neutral.

“I’m better at this than he was.”

“Better at what? Wasting time? It’s only so long until you have to stop.”

“And how are you so sure you won’t stop before I do?”

“Because, boy, I have more practice than you do, and more stamina. I feed off magic, and you run on physical sustenance.” He was right. Luckily I wouldn’t have to keep it up for much longer if I did this right. Just a few more songs.

The current song faded out, and then...oh fuck. How did he know? Nevermind that, just keep dancing. Focus on moving, or on the pattern on his dress, or something else. I could feel my face betraying my panic. Another smirk.

“It appears I’ve struck a nerve. What’s wrong? Getting nostalgic?”

_“You bastard.”_

“I happen to have known my father. Terrible man, my first kill in fact.”

“Shut up.” I took the lead, twirling and stepping around the cavern.

“Getting feisty now, are you? Very well. I’ll win faster that way.” I stayed quiet. Just keep moving.

“I can see why your family sent you this year, boy, you seem to be much more experienced with my art. It’s quite impressive for a human. Your brother, on the other hand, seemed to be too excitable.”

Stay quiet.

“You know, he told me this was his favorite song?”

Keep your mouth shut.

“It’s truly a shame I had to kill him to it, it’s quite a lovely tune.” I stumbled. The dragon took back the lead and I was being dragged and spun once again.

As enchanting as he looked or acted, this was a beast before me. Of course he was. He was playing tricks on me, making me distracted, keeping me off balance. Quite literally as well, I nearly fell as he spun me out of his grip. The song stopped. I took a moment between songs to collect myself. I’d been dancing for a few hours now. It had gone on too long to continue.

One last song started. It wasn’t particularly noteworthy, but I will never forget it. One last song.

I took off with the dragon in tow, taking charge. It was every bit as passionate and energetic as it was when I started. I figured I’d make his last dance count.

We were close, nearly touching. I had to focus. I only had to do this one thing. I took in his face, his hair, his hands in mine, this one last time. The dragon who killed my brother. I could never forget that. The music played, and we danced. I readied my hand and sleeve, moving towards the position I needed. 

And we danced.

The music started dying, and I finally closed the gap between us. A discordant end. My hand thrust into his back, and with it the thin needle, small enough to not feel. Not for a dragon, though. He felt it.

“Oh.”

Yet he did nothing to stop it. I knew it hit its target, the slowing of his pulse proved that much. And yet his face only softened.

“It is about time for me to take my leave, isn’t it?”

“You’ve been here long enough, beast.”

“Be kind to me, will you? I am dying, after all.”

“Were you kind to those you killed?”

“No, I suppose I wasn’t. Your brother was lucky. I’m not sorry for taking him, but I am sorry you couldn’t have joined him sooner. Well lad, goodbye.” He was still warm, but there was no sign of life.

I bowed, and my dance with the dragon was done.


End file.
